


Lessons

by Mytiny_Sybarite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytiny_Sybarite/pseuds/Mytiny_Sybarite
Summary: When Kageyama asked Oikawa to teach him his jump serve Oikawa said no, but later changed his mind... for a price.Kageyama dreaded facing Oikawa at the interhigh-preliminaries. After the match, Oikawa stays behind to taunt Kageyama. Hinata interrupts.Set at the end of the first season of the anime.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily Kageyama/Hinata, but with a bit more Kageyama/Oikawa than intended!
> 
> I wrote this whole thing in one go, so apologies for any mistakes! Hope it's ok!
> 
> EDIT: I actually didn’t realise how young middle school is *awkward* so I’ve edited a bit so Oikawa comes back when Kageyama is in his third year at Kitagawa.

**Lessons**

  
Kageyama ground his teeth and stared over at Oikawa celebrating with the rest of Seijoh; he had wanted to beat him so badly. He still had a seething pit of resentment in his chest which burned at the sight of Oikawa. He was never sure if he was angrier at Oikawa for refusing to teach him the serve afterwards, or at himself for believing the asshole would keep his word in the first place.

“So stupid…” he breathed angrily and turned away. His face still burned with humiliation when he remembered what had happened.

* * *

 _Kageyama had always stayed behind after practice, so Oikawa knew he’d be there. He walked in smiling at the younger students who looked intimidated by his Aobajohsai tracksuit as they passed._ _As the rest of the students filed out to go home, Oikawa met Kageyama’s eyes across the gymnasium. Kageyama scowled. Oikawa smiled his most charming smile as he walked over to him, “Tobio-chan! How are you doing? I saw you play the other day, you’ve become a really great setter so I thought I should come and say hi!” he scratched the back of his head, feigning awkwardness, “Do you still want to learn my serve? I’m sorry I was a jerk before!”_

_“Yes, I would!” Kageyama said, bowing, “Thank you, Oikawa-san!”_

_“Don’t mention it! But first… What will you do for me...?”_

_“What...? I can’t do anything... I can buy you lunch tomorrow?” Kageyama stuttered._

_Oikawa laughed, “Aww Tobio-chan! I think we can do a bit better than that!” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Kageyama._

_“I don’t understand-”_

_“So slow for a genius!” Oikawa snapped, “get on your knees for me...” he smirked, “and suck me off.”_

_Kageyama gaped, too surprised to reply._

_“You’ll have to open your mouth a bit wider than that, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa laughed._

_“Are you serious?!” Kageyama hissed, checking around for anyone left to hear, “that’s not funny!”_

_“I’m not joking.” Oikawa said flatly, “if you want to learn my secrets you have to make it worth my while! This doesn’t even cover it really. You’ll have this skill to take forward forever and I get one moment of pleasure. It hardly seems fair! So you better take it before my price goes up!”_

_Kageyama’s jaw was tight and he glared so long Oikawa thought he would turn and leave._

_“Come on, I know you prefer boys anyway, so it’s not that much of a hardship really! You hate my personality, but I know my looks and talent turn you on,” Oikawa said._

_“Fine,” Kageyama said eventually, “but not here. Teach me the serve and then we can go back to my place…”_

_“No, I want my payment first! You’ll take ages to learn the serve,” Oikawa pouted, “Follow me.”_

_Oikawa led him to the deserted bathroom off the gym. Kageyama couldn’t believe he was going to do this. Was this crazy? It was_ only _a volleyball serve after all! But volleyball was the_ only _thing that mattered to Kageyama anyway. And Oikawa wasn’t wrong about Kageyama’s preference, or about his opinion of Oikawa. He was an asshole, but he was talented and handsome. Kageyama had found himself embarrassingly turned on watching Oikawa play before now._

_Oikawa pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to kneel. Oikawa smiled as he looked down at him and it was anything but charming now; cold, vindictive and sharp._

_“Beautiful,” Oikawa breathed, “to look down on you like this, Tobio-chan… Now, go ahead.”_

* * *

Kageyama sighed as he made his way outside for some air. It was probably just as well they hadn’t beaten Seijoh, or Oikawa would have been feeling vindictive. Who knows what he would do? Kageyama had wanted to leave it behind, he didn’t want anyone at Karasuno to know and so far, he had his wish. They didn’t even know he preferred boys, let alone the humiliation Oikawa had served him up.

It had made his breath catch when Sugawara had told him Hinata was different when he was setting for him, as he walked off the court today. It was like Suga knew Kageyama felt a flare of jealously whenever he saw the other setter playing, especially setting for Hinata. He wasn’t really sure what he felt for Hinata, if anything. But he didn’t want Hinata to know about what had happened with him and Oikawa. More than anyone else, Hinata wouldn’t get it. He was so pure and straight forward. Kageyama hated the thought of losing whatever they had.

He heard footsteps behind him and knew it was Oikawa before he heard his voice. It was too good to be true that he could get through an encounter with him unscathed.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa called, catching up with him.

“Don’t call me that!” Kageyama snapped back, eyes blazing, “You have no right to be familiar with me!”

“If anyone does, it’s me! I was your first, after all!” Oikawa gestured in a self-important way, then grinned nastily, “I wanted to offer you the chance for another lesson, since I know how much you enjoyed it last time.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh don’t be like that!” Oikawa pouted, “I promise I’ll really teach you this time! It’ll hardly even cost you anything-”

“I have a team. People I trust. I’ll learn from them. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

Oikawa’s eyes flashed. “Don’t think they would ever pick you over me,” Oikawa breathed out viciously, “I could take them all from you, I could get more out of them than you ever will; and if I asked, any of them would love to have me set for them, to learn from me… even your little Ten.”

Kageyama glared.

Oikawa leered, “What do you think _he_ would do to learn my serve? I could have him bent over for me in five minutes.”

“You stay away from him!” Kageyama shouted, swinging for Oikawa’s face. His fist connected with a dull, fleshy thud. Oikawa stumbled backwards and fell, but when he looked up he was laughing.

“I still enjoy pressing your buttons, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa smiled.

They both turned as they heard footsteps approaching the corner they were hidden around.

It was Hinata. He looked from Kageyama’s aggressive stance to Oikawa sitting on the ground smiling, but bloody-nosed.

“What’s going on?” Hinata said, “Dumbass! Have you been fighting again!”

“No,” Kageyama said, walking over to Hinata and trying to turn him around, “let’s just go.”

Hinata shook his head and stood his ground, “I want to know what’s happening! Why did you hit him?”

Kageyama was panicking; Oikawa was pissed now and he was going to get revenge and Hinata was going to listen to him.

“I was just offering to teach my serve to you or any members of your team that wanted to learn,” Oikawa smiled charmingly at Hinata, “but I think Kageyama was getting a bit jealous!”

“You would really teach me!?” Hinata said excitedly, “Why won’t you let him, Kageyama?!”

“He’s lying-” Kageyama ground out, but Oikawa interrupted.

“When I was at Kitagawa with Tobio-chan, he was my little protégé; didn’t he tell you about _our_ lesson?”

“No, he didn’t,” Hinata looked confusedly between the two of them, “Did he teach you to set?”

“Hell no! He didn’t teach me anything-” Kageyama spat.  
  
“I _did_ , Tobio-chan; I could teach Shōyō the same thing.”

“Leave him alone!” Kageyama shouted again, stepping between them, “I _will_ hit you again!”

“Kageyama, I don’t understand,” Hinata said in an undertone, “what’s so bad about learning from him.”

“All he taught me was not to trust anyone. He’s a selfish liar, Hinata.”

Oikawa laughed, “Little Tobio-chan didn’t like the price... if you’d done a better job, I might have thought it was worth my time to teach you the serve.”

“What price?” Hinata said, getting annoyed, “None of this is making sense!”

Kageyama turned and grabbed Hinata’s arm, pulling him away, “Let’s just go!”

“He sucked my dick,” Oikawa said too loudly, “in exchange for learning my serve.”

Kageyama froze. This was what he’d dreaded. He dropped Hinata’s arm, thinking the other boy wouldn’t want to be touched by him now. He kept his eyes down and his back to them both.

Oikawa continued into the silence, “He was rubbish, by the way. So if you were considering him, I’d forget it.”

“What?” Hinata said, “No! Kageyama wouldn’t-“

“I’ve got a video on my phone-” Oikawa said, smug and grinning, pulling the phone from his pocket.

Kageyama span around and stared at him, fear and rage competing on his face, “Liar! I would have known! You could never keep it quiet this long!”

“You had your eyes shut the whole time. It was easy. And Don’t worry, I’ve only showed it to a select few-”

Hinata had darted forward and taken the phone before Oikawa had noticed him moving; he threw it to the ground and stamped on it until it was smashed and battered, then he poured his drink over it.

Kageyama’s face was flushed with shame and his jaw was tight. He turned enough to glance at Hinata, expecting disgust, and he wasn’t disappointed... but it was aimed at Oikawa, not himself.

“You’re a piece of shit,” Hinata ground out.

“And Tobio-chan is shit at blowjobs,” Oikawa shrugged, “I won’t lose any sleep over it.”

“Maybe you just taste so horrible and bitter he couldn’t stand it!” Hinata snapped, then he grabbed Kageyama’s arm and pulled him away; Kageyama followed dumbfounded.

Iwaizumi dabbed disinfectant on Oikawa’s face, “You really are a piece of shit.”

“Aww Iwa-chan! It hurts me that you would say that!” Oikawa pouted.

“You deliberately sabotaged that kid because you saw him as a threat," Iwaizumi snapped, "And in such a horrible way..."

“How can you say giving me a blow job is horrible?!” Oikawa said, “You don’t seem to mind it!”

“I’m Oikawa-proof. Like an insulator between electricity and people who don’t deserve a shock. And what was today about?! Why did you go after Kageyama again?” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa glared, “I hate him. He has so much talent and he just wastes it on not even paying attention to his team! Anyway, I did him a favour today. He’s probably boning his little Ten as we speak… it would have taken them years to get there on their own!”

“You are full of shit _and_ you’re a piece of shit,” Iwaizumi said, “Nothing you did was nice.”

"I wouldn't really have done anything with Tobio," Oikawa said softly.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Iawizumi said, "You know I hate when you're like this. I thought you'd changed..."

"You love me though...?" Oikawa said, making it more of a question than he meant to. 

"Of course I do," Iwaizumi sighed, "God knows why..."

They didn’t talk about any of it all day, until they were in the gym laying on the floor exhausted. 

“I don’t understand, Kageyama…” Hinata said in a faltering voice, “About you and Oikawa.”

“I knew you wouldn’t,” Kageyama said flatly, “I never wanted you to know about it. _Anyone_ to know about it!”

“No, I mean… I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”

Kageyama laughed, “You moron. You seriously don’t understand why I wouldn’t tell you something so humiliating…?”

“He’s the piece of shit, not you!” Hinata snapped.

“It wasn’t like he forced me!”

“He didn’t?” Hinata sat up and looked at Kageyama.

“No,” Kageyama blanched, “No! I… I don’t like him, but I... I mean, he’s attractive… and I… I enjoyed it… kind of. I came too.”

“You came to… where…? Oh!” Hinata flushed, “you… I thought… shit… so you like him?”

“I just said I didn’t!”

“You fancy him?”

“No!”

“But you used to?” Hinata pressed.

“How has this turned into this?! Don’t you care that I would do that to learn a volleyball move?”

“Well… if you fancied him anyway… I mean, I don’t know. Do something you want to do anyway and get something you want as well…? Doesn’t seem so bad.”

“You really are something else,” Kageyama shook his head, “I was sure you’d be disgusted by me.”

“You’re the same person you were at the start of the day. My opinion of you hasn’t changed. You’re my teammate, my setter. I still want to beat you. Although, I can’t imagine you not being on my team anymore…”

Kageyama looked up in surprise at Hinata, who was scratching his head awkwardly, “but I guess one day, we won’t be. We won’t get to do the quick attack. You’ll be setting for other people,” Hinata stopped and looked at Kageyama, “I don’t like that idea much…”

Kageyama didn’t want to admit that he didn’t like the idea either. The idea of some unknown person setting for Hinata rankled. Worse still, the idea of Oikawa setting for him; could he really get more potential from Hinata than Kageyama could? Kageyama had found himself distracted by Hinata on court today, drawn to him like a magnet, wanting to always pass to him…

“I love volleyball! This is how I always wanted to feel… how you set to me, how I hit the ball… you’re part of the game for me, because of you I get to play. I get to stay on the court. When I think of volleyball now, a big part of that is you…”

“Did you just… tell Kageyama you love him? By telling him he _is_ volleyball to you?” Tsukishima’s flat, dry voice echoed in the hall, “You two are hopeless. Also, pack up and go home.”

As they walked into the night together, the silence between them was awkward. After a while Hinata spoke.

“So… is that what you like in a guy? Pretty and tall?”

“And a total asshole…?” Kageyama laughed, and then shrugged awkwardly, “I don’t want to… this isn’t… Can we talk about something else?”

“Oh come on! I’d be the same if we were talking about girls, and you know it! Come to think of it, do you like girls too?”

“I don’t know… I don’t think so. Not so far…?” Kageyama shrugged again, “I’ve never really talked about any of this…”

“So, _is_ Oikawa your type? Who would you go for out of the team? Asahi? Daichii?”

“What? No! I wouldn’t go for anyone on the team! That would be weird!”

“Not even Tsukishima?! He’s a tall asshole!”

Kageyama laughed in surprise, “shut up, dumbass!”

“What about in your class?”

“No,” Kageyama said, “I don’t really… I don’t think about it much…”

“So you don’t fancy anyone but Oikawa?”

“I don’t fancy Oikawa! And he’s with Iwaizumi anyway! Obviously!”

“Oh! Good!” Hinata smiled, and blushed, “I mean, that does make sense… so he wasn’t serious today then? About all that stuff. Saying the things he was going to do… with me…?”

Kageyama couldn’t help but grind his teeth, “Probably not. You saw what they were like together. But still. I wanted to hit him again.”

“I’d rather learn from you than Oikawa any day!” Hinata rushed out, “and I’m sure he’s wrong about you being rubbish-”

“Shut up!” Kageyama flushed knowing what Hinata had been about to say, and then stopped and thought about what Hinata had _actually_ just said.

“Hinata? Are you talking about learning volleyball moves from me…? Or the other stuff Oikawa was talking about?”

“Both…?”

“For the record,” Kageyama said, looking sidelong at Hinata, “pretty is fine, asshole is not. And tall isn’t necessary.”


End file.
